


You Are My Sunshine

by azra_elle



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Dark Will, Feels, I Blame Tumblr, I'm Bad At Tagging, Injured Nico di Angelo, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Nico Feels, Sad Will, Sorry Not Sorry, i give up on tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azra_elle/pseuds/azra_elle
Summary: As ironic as it might sound, Nico di Angelo is the sun that lights up Will Solace's life.





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This might suck because it's my first time posting a fic in ao3 and I'm still trying to get used to it. Though I do hope to improve.
> 
> This a collection of three short fics turned into one. Hope you enjoy!!

“ _I promised Will. I promised him I won’t die.” he thought._  
  
Unfortunately, Nico wasn’t that good at keeping his promises, especially those that concern his safety–and his life. He remembered last year, when he was busy going back and forth both camps. Nico had promised Will that he’d come back (and preferably alive and unscathed). True enough, he came back. He shadow-traveled, just a few meters away from the cabins, on the outskirts of camp and was staggering on his steps towards the infirmary where Will usually stayed, caring for sick demigods. He was sporting a bleeding forehead, a sprained ankle and a broken rib cage.  
Earlier today, Will was hesitant on letting him go on this journey but for all the right reasons. Of course Will knew that Nico had survived a lot of attempts on his life but he wouldn’t want to see his boyfriend hurt. Will had insisted that they would go together on this quest, but Nico was hell-bent on going alone. 

_“I can make it through.” he thought again._

He ran with all his might, using up every ounce of strength he had left in his body. It wasn’t much but it’s gonna do. He could already see the entrance, where the name “Camp Half-Blood” stood tall. His dislocated foot was slowing him down but he was confident that he could reach camp before he’d go out of gas (and before the unknown rogues that were following him could catch him). He couldn’t shadow-travel to camp, not without fading and becoming one of the shadows. Suddenly, the wind gushed behind him and he halted in his tracks, shock and fear shown in his face. He took one look on the arrow that pierced his torso and blood–his blood dripping. As his senses stopped completely and his visioned turned to black he thought, **_“I’m really sorry, Will.”_**  
  


═════

_**Nico Di Angelo was dead.** _

Those three words have been floating on Will's mind for weeks now. It all felt surreal. He can't believe that his _Deathboy_ went home, permanently. Time seemed to cease for Will Solace. Sure, he had encountered a lot of losses in his life but it didn't hurt like this. It felt like a part of his body-- no. It felt like half of his soul was torn away from him. It's been two weeks  since the news was announced but he still couldn't grasp the idea. His eyes were red and puffy and his head was throbbing with pain. But none of that mattered to him. Nothing mattered to him anymore. His mind was full of memories of him and " _his significant annoyance_." The thought that his lover died, alone and helpless made his chest hurt and filled his mind with fury.

The cold, hardwood floor of the Hades Cabin wasn't the best place to sleep at, but for Will it was the only place where he could. The Hades Cabin made him feel like Nico was there even if he weren't. A soft knock was heard from the door. He made a move to stand even though he didn't want to. All Will wanted to sleep and hope that maybe when he wakes up, this would all be nothing a but a nightmare. "Will, Chiron needs to talk to the counselors." Percy said. He couldn't look straight towards the son of the Sea God without remembering the pale, and skinny demigod they brought to camp a several years back. He was one of Nico's closest friends (even if Nico wouldn't admit it). Hell, everything in Camp Half-Blood reminded him Nico, and of their moments. Happy memories that seemed a lifetime a go, floated around camp. "It's about what happened to Nico." he added.

The walk to the Big House was short but it was enough to get him noticed. It wasn't his first time being out in the public after Nico's death but the campers stared at him like they haven't seen him in ages. Maybe it's because for the first time, they saw an Apollo camper, the head counselor even, so gloomy. His eyes were rid of emotions and his lips were pursed in straight line, nothing close to a smile. His usual radiance was gone. That part of him had gone away with Nico di Angelo.

Everyone at the Big House was quiet. Not a word can be heard, except from Chiron who's explaining what happened. Even Mr. D. didn't say any snarky comment like he usually would. The death of Hades's son was took quite a toll on Camp Half-Blood. He was, after all, one of the most powerful demigods here. Chiron spilled out the details of the quest and the news added more tension. Unknown rogues were kidnapping young demigods before they can be brought to camp. Nico had been spying on them, and although he was discovered, his death was not in vain. He had figured out where they're keeping the demigods and iris-messaged Chiron before he got caught. Anger flushed in Will's insides but fortunately, he had great self-control. He wanted to lash out and crush everything in his way -but he didn't.

Will Solace stood up and said the words nobody expected to hear.

**"I'm going to continue the quest."**

**_'This is for you, Nics'_** he thought **.**

═════

**Will Solace was ready.**

His gear was settled and he was just waiting for the perfect moment to attack. He was itching to take down these good-for-nothing rogues that had cost Nico di Angelo his life. Admittedly, his purpose here wasn't for the quest. It was for revenge. He was determined to murder each and every one of them. This was also the reason why he had wanted to go alone. This was the reason why he stopped Percy Jackson from interfering.  This was his chance to avenge the son of Hades.

_"I'm going with you." Percy stood up to meet Will's eyes._

_"No. I'm doing this on my own, Jackson. I'm going to pulverize them. On. My. Own." The head counselors of each cabin turned at him in shock. This was the first time they saw Will with so much anger, rage and fury. This was Will Solace's dark side._

_"Tell Grover to meet me at the base of the rogues. He'll take the demigods to camp." It wasn't a request. It was an order. Percy wanted to argue , but stopped himself when he saw the eyes of the Apollo counselor. His decision was firm. Even if they turned down Will, they know that he would find a way to leave camp and continue the quest._

_No one could stop Will, not when he's dead set on his revenge._

A loud thunderous explosion was heard throughout the room. It was the signal. He went out of his hiding position to confront the enemies. They looked human but he was a hundred percent sure they weren't. He could see that the numbers are definitely more than a hundred, but Will didn't care. He shot his arrows, each with a deadly aim. He was was fast. Fast enough to take down almost half of the population with just his shooting ability. He didn't hesitate to aim for their heads and laughed maniacally as the arrows pierced his enemy's heads.

Out of of load, he quickly changed gears as he pulled out a Stygian Iron sword that Nico gave him last year. And just because he's the son of Apollo doesn't mean he's only good at bows and arrows. He hacked and slashed at his enemies, but he wasn't contented on just killing them. He wanted them to suffer, and him being a healer could not only hasten the healing process but also slow it down, making his enemies writhe in pain, agony and suffering.

Will wasn't completely invincible. He had cuts and bruises all over his body but he didn't feel anything. He can't feel anything. Dark light was surrounding him, making him look like a shadow. A blessing from Hades. A blessing and a curse. A curse that became the cause of his downfall. He wouldn't have noticed if it wasn't for the blade, that who knows how long was sticking out of his stomach. He had been stabbed from the back by one of them. He knows that his life force was slowly depleting.

There weren't many rogues left. And those who were not killed yet were writhing in pain on the floor. But there was one, who had been hiding all along. The one that had struck a dagger in his midsection. Will was starting to feel the pain. His whole body feels like it was doused with Greek fire. His vision was starting to blur, but he wouldn't back down. He has to kill every single on of these monsters, and the last one stood in front of him. He was wounded, but that didn't slow him down. Before the rogue could move, Will sliced his limbs, mutilating him. He then attacked the rogue, slashing him like no tomorrow, until the monster was reduced into a pile of nothing.

 **'It's over.'**  
Will thought as he fell over the floor. He was lying in a pool of his own blood, but he didn't care. He was dying but he wasn't scared. He was going to see his _Deathboy_ again. A gush of cold wind entered the room.

Will didn't know if what he's seeing is real or only a hallucination caused by his impending death. He was seeing Nico di Angelo, kneeling in front of him. The son of Hades caressed Will's face and planted a sweet kiss on his cheek. Tears strained his eyes as the thought of seeing his sunshine made Will’s heart swell with happiness. A soft whisper was said and just like that, Nico di Angelo was gone, _again._ But the words he heard made all the pain he was carrying, disappear.

****_"Sunshine, please live for me."_  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The fics can be found at tumblr [http://gray-walls.tumblr.com/]


End file.
